


Drown Baby Drown

by Tean



Series: Marvel Scomma Series [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AvX - Freeform, Axis - Freeform, F/M, Phoenix Five, mutant and proud
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “任何时候。”她回答，“暴风雨就要停了。”





	Drown Baby Drown

Drown Baby Drown

 

Emma Frost/Scott Summers

AvX/Axis AU：Badass!Scomma

 

 

艾玛·弗罗斯特起身把暴风雨紧紧关在窗后。

落地窗前滑过一团铅灰云块，覆下边缘锋利的映像，在她的睫毛上方抹开一道眼影。艾玛眨掉两滴并不存在的雨水：“斯科特？”

对方正靠在床头阅读什么纸质报告，指尖揉搓着发软起皱的纸角：“奥罗洛说什么？”

“他们要来了。”艾玛耸耸肩，回过身来抚摸他腰侧的光裸肌肤，“复仇者们从来都不会挑好时候。”

斯科特的唇角拎出一点冰凉笑意：“什么时候来？”

“任何时候。”她回答，“暴风雨就要停了。”

 

-Two Waterdrops-

 

艾玛·弗罗斯特在4岁的时候剪掉了房间里所有泰迪熊的纽扣眼睛。当女佣小心翼翼得从她手里拿走儿童安全剪刀时，她坐在床沿，来回晃着双腿。

“我不喜欢它们看着我。”她这么说，偏头认真考虑是否把女佣的深绿眼珠也挖出来，因为女佣盯着她的眼神同样让她——

“让我感觉不舒服。”

艾玛·弗罗斯特在9岁的时候意识到自己注定是家里最小的成员，因为除了必需场合，她的父母永远保持着二十码的距离。但有一位哥哥和两个姐姐并不意味着她会得到最多的照顾和最好的东西，相反，她得到是他们挑拣剩下的渣滓货色，而与他们年龄上的巨大沟壑让她更像是个宠物。

她会改变这种情况的，但不是现在。现在她还太弱小。

艾玛·弗罗斯特在14岁的时候学会了如何把自己的成绩维持在B和A之间，换来她父亲问起她GPA时总会哼出的，介于失望和厌恶之间的鼻音：“一个弗罗斯特怎么能不是最好的那一个？”

B和A，失望和厌恶。但她知道自己在做什么。她控制自己以倒数第六的成绩考上了雪谷女子高等学院，除了姓氏之外，一切都平常得令人满意。

艾玛·弗罗斯特在16岁的时候经历了持续数月的偏头痛。那一段时间她的世界是旋转粘稠的色彩和嗡鸣不休的低喃，那一段时间她深陷于持续低烧般的不安，那一段时间她以为自己会因为这个弱点而真正玩完，直到那么特别的一天，她开始“听见”所有人的想法。

钻石的部分则是个意外。在家庭聚餐——意味着母亲的虚假关心，父亲的冷嘲热讽，长兄的懦弱回应，长姐的毒蛇炫耀和二姐的伪神秘学——时，艾玛不小心把切牛排的叉子推掉下餐桌。刀刃直奔脚背而去，下一秒艾玛就下意识钻石化了自己的整只脚。

整顿晚餐她都盯着自己脚踝上钻石和血肉的边界发呆，不知道自己成为了什么。但她知道这意味着她不再弱小。

从那以后她开始一步步实行计划，包括一鸣惊人，赢得伊恩。她年轻气盛，满心叛逆，不愿夹在艾玛和弗罗斯特之间，不再试图证明自己配得上这个寒霜姓氏。因为艾玛·弗罗斯特不是个真正的弗罗斯特，她是个变种的弗罗斯特，她想要的并不止成为垄断大亨。她痛恨自己的父亲，同情剩下的家庭成员，在压抑和渴求之间选择了离去，投下硬币，没有回头路。在别无依附之时，她发现了在天堂冰俱乐部门口等待奇迹的塞巴蒂斯安·肖。

或者说，塞巴蒂斯安·肖让她真正学会了如何释放钻石的纯净光芒。

在重重考虑之后艾玛让肖以为他控制住了自己，让他沉浸在曼妙幻想里，让她更加强大。

用爱，大概。

而爱在这个世界里最危险的字眼。

 

斯科特·萨默斯在4岁的时候让那个与自己竞争班长的女孩“不小心”跌下了幼儿园的滑梯，为骨折在医院躺了半个月。

“她说她想挑战另一种滑行的方式。”他解释，省去了自己怂恿的那一部分。

斯科特·萨默斯在9岁的时候意识到自己不得不替父母带着小弟艾利克斯。这世上为什么会有以血缘为借口的种种利用？但他也不得不做到最好，因为目前他不能让任何人失望——尤其是他的父母。至于摆脱艾利克斯？

他会改变这种情况的，但不是现在。现在他不够强大。

斯科特·萨默斯在14岁的时候失去了自己的父母。一次空难，事后人们这么说，父母牺牲了自己以让孩子们活下来。

但斯科特知道这意味着不说出口的嘲笑。孩子可以再生甚至领养，但自己的生命被浪费就不会有下一次。从来都不存在什么牺牲，只有交易。从来都不存在什么献身，只有软弱。斯科特在千钧一发之际扯着艾利克斯降落在不知名的森林里，用他自己全部的野外生存知识确保他们——他活下来。毕竟，艾利克斯只是万不得已之时动用的口粮。

斯科特·萨默斯在16岁时发现了自己的能力，后果是温特斯孤儿院穿洞的外墙。当晚他躺在院子里的草坪上，看向缄默星空，思索着自己眼中的猩红光芒是否会直射某个黑洞。

他伸出手，在两道红芒中穿梭，不知道自己成为了什么。但他知道这意味着强大——尽管要付出视力的代价。

也就是那晚，他决定离开孤儿院这个不再有用的平台，重新开始。他发现了在洞外小巷里等他的查尔斯·泽维尔。

或者说，查尔斯·泽维尔找到了他。

从那之后他开始一步步实施计划，包括成为领队，赢得后备。麦考伊是个不容忽视的邪恶天才，值得庆幸的是他和斯科特不同领域，让他们免于竞争；德雷克只是个还未脱离孩童残忍的幼者，极其容易控制；沃辛顿三世则只对怎么尽早夺取他父亲的帝国感兴趣；唯一的威胁只是琴。

心灵感应倒没加多少权，斯科特从遇见泽维尔的那一刻便渐渐学会了怎么在黑匣子里思考。重头在于她同样窥探泽维尔的一切。

斯科特出于重重考虑最终让琴以为她控制了他。

而他乐于扮演个眩晕于爱的傻瓜。

 

-One Stream-

 

斯科特·萨默斯第一次见艾玛·弗罗斯特是在天堂冰俱乐部的地下演讲室。他奉着X教授的命令来刺探情报，寻找和观察。他注意到她：穿着一身黑色长裙，身份牌上别着塞巴蒂斯安·肖的秘书名头，走路时衣摆滑过精致如鸟骨的踝部。她在整个关于“如何控制变种人指数增长”的演讲中穿梭于讲台和观众席，寻找和观察。当她注意到他：一个鼻梁上架着副颜色可笑红眼镜的年轻男人时，目光停留得过于久了些。

演讲后的酒会他举着一杯气泡沸腾的香槟走向她，而她用自己的杯沿碰碰他的指骨，不等他问出“为什么”便笑着拉下他的领带，雪白牙齿锋利如刀锋：“因为你有个很有趣的大脑，萨默斯。”

他如愿亲吻到了那双饱满的唇，它们和他想象的差不离：熟透的鲜红果实，汁水轻咬迸裂。

那之后的性也棒极了。

 

斯科特·萨默斯第二次见到艾玛·弗罗斯特是在琴死去后的第二天。她端坐在他点外卖比萨的那间店铺，看到他时拉下墨镜招手：“又见面了，萨默斯。”

“艾玛，”他问候，拉开她对面的椅子，交叠手指：“我能为你做些什么？”

“一个交易，”她回答，左手食指和中指间夹着薄荷烟，白烟嘴上印着圈唇膏痕，“琴死了，而我厌倦了肖。”

“你知道我爱她。”他看着那双海色眼睛在烟雾后时隐时现，多少漫着点散慵的潮气。

“你不爱她，萨默斯，”她掸落烟灰，“黑匣子把戏骗不过我，你爱的是能控制她的能力为你所用。而这是可以替代的，不是吗？”

斯科特惊讶于一个只和他相处过几小时的人对他的了解：“说说你的交易，艾玛。”

她的微笑让他觉得有什么粗糙坚硬的东西抵在脊骨缝隙里：“心灵感应，财富，性吸引力，还有其他待你发现的事物，换一个安居之地。最好还有不时的娱乐。”

“现在吗？”他越发好奇她究竟在自己身上看到了什么。

“我并不是个有耐心的人，萨默斯。”艾玛站起身，把身后行李箱的拉杆递到他手里，拇指蹭过他掌心纹路，“对了，男人总要负责力气活儿。”

三天后斯科特几乎要把这个交易放在自己“最佳列表”的头名。

他们一起抓到了万磁王本人。

这个让X战警苦恼了几乎十年的老顽固被艾玛·弗罗斯特找到了。她在他的房间拆过行李之后就直奔泽维尔，不知如何说服了泽维尔让她进他的密室，在里面待了整整三天，三天后，她带着一个坐标出来。

X战警轻而易举得端掉了万磁王的老窝。

斯科特不知道对于一个能从集中营里存活的老家伙来说，万磁王选择良善是否因为他已经见识过真正的邪恶，并知晓以暴制暴的后代是空心幻觉。斯科特也并不知道X教授选择他现在坚持的理念是否因为见识过太多以温善为面隐藏至深的邪恶，从而放弃了对人类的信任。

不过老一辈的分歧已经不重要，重要的是当下，此刻。解决过万磁王后他们最难缠的对手就会变为复仇者，一群玩着危险玩具的孩童，自以为科技和血清就战胜自然规律。他们看不到在短期里冲突的价值在长期中就会变得互补。

但他看到了：变种人就是未来。

斯科特也看到了当艾玛·弗罗斯特拿下万磁王的头盔时，那张苍老疲惫的脸上纯粹的恐惧，而他多少自豪于自己既不需要那个头盔，也不恐惧于心灵感应者的力量。

斯科特有着精心计算的野心，有着玩弄权力和秩序的手段，有着精通掌控人心的同伴，他会让人类在大笑和高潮中死去，让变种人变成狂热的支持/执行者，直到变种人优于人类变为内化的普适价值，与“安全”同样重要。

直到变种人就是激励，就是命令，就是规则。

艾玛以几近温柔的方式触碰着万磁王的太阳穴，她轻声祈愿，被风扫开的几缕金发在阳光下折射透明。

斯科特很高兴他不用第三次“见到”艾玛·弗罗斯特。他有预感，如果真的有第三次，她会变成他的至深噩梦。

 

-Out To Sea-

 

他们很快变成了一对令他人恐惧的绝佳搭档。两块小小的拼图，在整个布局中完美咬合住对方，从而使游戏平顺继续。斯科特存储着每件事每个人的加权表，而艾玛·弗罗斯特的与他自己的格外相像。

他们同样是擅于控制的大师。他用策略，她用大脑。尽管他热爱收割大脑，她偏爱肉体折磨。他丢给她需要套出信息的人类，但艾玛似乎觉得单纯从大脑里找到情报太过无聊，等他重新找到他们时，艾玛已经把那个人类的脸割了下来，刀刃稳在血管边缘。

“我还以为你会给我什么更好的娱乐呢。”艾玛甩着自己的手指，血滴在他的衣领上飞出道暗迹。

他无法否认她总是能找到方法让他兴奋。

或者说艾玛·弗罗斯特的一切都让他兴奋。她结霜的冰蓝眼睛，她笔直的瘦削鼻梁在鼻尖处有个小小的钝弧从而冲淡了凌厉，她单薄的柔软嘴唇，她的胸脯、腰肢、大腿、足趾。她让他心智稳定，了解情报，不断高潮。

因而他对她为何安于留在他的身边而感到极为不安定。焦虑引生防御机制。

也许他是那个可以给予的人，刨除钱财权力荣耀，刨除温柔碰触贴心拥抱，他知道她如何想要。

但这对艾玛·弗罗斯特来说是否已经足够？

他们同样是野心勃勃的掠夺者。永远不知足，永远在路上，直到埋骨焚髓的那一日，灼尽不能解决的冲突核心，内心里种种强迫性质的需要化为灰烬。因而当他被劫去负空间而艾玛单枪匹马闯进监牢解开他的镣铐时，斯科特更加困惑。

“怎么，”艾玛见他没有反应挑高了眉毛，踩到他面前的十英寸鞋跟尖黏满鲜血，“等着我公主抱你出去吗，萨默斯？”

他费力把自己从地面撑起来，靠着侧墙，吐口拉血丝的干唾沫，试着掰正被打偏的下巴，半天也没有挪出一步的意思。艾玛叹了口气，拽过他的右臂搭在自己肩膀上：“走吧。”

“只有你自己？”他问，尽管已经知道会得到怎样的回答。

“其他人巴不得你死在这然后自己当X战警队长呢。”她压抑着喉咙深处的嘶哑，“现在闭嘴。”

他看着艾玛的侧脸——是真的看，他的战斗眼镜早已破成碎片，备用眼镜被没收走，两道红色光芒流过钻石的半透明表面——第一次意识到自己有多么幸运。斯科特·萨默斯aka镭射眼，必须通过眼镜才能去看，必须控制自己的失控能力，然而他的全部缺陷，他的唯一弱点，在艾玛·弗罗斯特面前变成了反面。

也就是在这时他多少意识到了他们的关系中，艾玛才是那个掌控的人。他不抱怨，多少心甘情愿。艾玛没有缺陷，艾玛没有弱点。至于她为什么不干脆控制了斯科特以赢得任何她想要的东西，还是个谜团。

他想起卧室里艾玛依靠他肩膀时的纯粹放松，他想起战场上艾玛划开敌人喉咙时的全力以赴，他想起她总会说：你的大脑是我拥有的最好的东西。

斯科特怀疑自己是否想要知道答案。他可以告诉自己因为他们相互需要，他们相互照看对方的后背，不被杀死，攀得更高。她选择了他而他选择回去。他把天堂冰俱乐部和温斯顿的人头送给她，她把这个世界的脑干切给他，他与她分享。

答案是危险的。

“下一次你把自己弄丢——”艾玛推着他走上穿梭机，气喘吁吁说不出下一句话来，又或许是意识到自己的失言，所以用祈使句结束了沟通：“启动穿梭。”

而且答案是不公平的。

“公平与公正都是悖论，亲爱的，”在递给斯科特一副平常用的眼镜后艾玛恢复了原样，流畅接下他的想法，“尽管这世界越来越扁平，也同样是个金字塔形，不论倒正。”

这么说她清楚自己在他的上层。斯科特倒在医疗床上，甚至没有费心去掩盖想法的尾迹，便任由疲倦淹没他。她一直都明白。为什么？

他睡了二十九年来最沉的一觉。

 

-Overwhelm Me-

 

一开始X战警对复仇者几乎没有优势。尽管斯科特使得原本隶属万磁王兄弟会的那些变种人加入到X战警里，他们的相对战力依然远不如复仇者，他们的背后靠山依然远不如复仇者，使得X战警必须在其他方面寻求补偿。

但凤凰的到来彻底扭转了局势。几近绝对的力量，分配到五个人身上。

五个人太多了。

内摩第一个出局，在他的疯狂燃涸了海洋之后。不等外人动手，斯科特就让艾玛夺去了他的力量。倒不是斯科特没有察觉到内摩注视艾玛的眼神，倒不是艾玛刻意忽视空间里收紧的张力，他不问，她不说。

拉斯普京兄妹的自相残杀让彼得第二个出局。一个天气晴朗的午后，一场毫不留情的厮杀，最终橘红色的光芒从金属之上褪去，血缘和争斗，嫉妒和敌意。不知为何斯科特记起了艾利克斯年幼时的面容。

“你赢了，伊莉亚娜，”钢力士的表情沉在皮肤之下，“这份力量是你应得的。”

伊莉亚娜自愿向斯科特奉上了那三分之一的力量。女人把魔法剑横在肩上，岩浆般的滚红闪烁在黑色缝隙里：“对我来说地狱边境已经足够。”

斯科特点点头，允许她予索予求。

两个人是否足够？

这个问题是无解的。

不仅在X战警内部，全世界的人都在打赌他和艾玛谁会先动手，她不问，他不说。他们去每一个想要施展神力的角落，带去光和暗，带去水和土，带去苹果树。他们弹指一抹便使得每一个敌人匍匐高唱崇拜之歌。他们思考这是否真的是自己想要的，站在绝对的高处，影子缩小到足底，除了对方之外全然孤独。

直到有位记者在室内采访时当着他和艾玛的面展露着好奇心：“难道夺去你女人的力量不是天经地义的吗？”

“不，”他回答，惊讶于对方如何把“女人”念成“宠物”，而非同伴甚至伴侣，“我永远不会伤害她。”

记者嚼着这句告白背后的含义，消化它，重组它，意识到了他几乎要说出那个危险的字眼，几乎要告诉世界他有了新的弱点。

艾玛只愣了半秒，没等记者回应便蒸煮了这人的大脑，指尖在眼窝里搅一搅，递到他唇边：“要尝尝傻瓜的滋味吗，萨默斯？”

他握住她的手腕，吮吸她的手指，从指尖到指根，从食指到小指。

而她大笑着抚摸他现在裸露在外的眼睛，从眼角到颧骨，从耳后到锁骨，修剪致命的指甲划开他的上衣，划开他的肌肤，挑开他的扣子，刺进他的肚脐。

他翻身把她压在身下，血迹蹭抹她的白衣，亲吻她，舔舐过她的上颚，清扫过她的牙齿，啃咬她的下唇，直到他自己的嘴变得麻木也不能停下自己。他用双手扶住她的脸，看着她，用真实的眼睛，不再有红芒，不再是钻石，这现实击中了他。艾玛则趁着他分神扭过他的手臂，骑到他的腰上，舔吻他的下巴，留下一串窸窣的点与面。

他想起琴。琴因为凤凰而死。琴的心灵感应能力。可替换的。艾玛的心灵感应能力。艾玛成为了凤凰。但艾玛本身是不可替代的。这其中的残酷诗意。

“别想了，”她推下他的裤子，“我都能听见你脑瓜里齿轮旋转的声响。”

他呻吟了一声，抬起臀部随她拉扯，艾玛在几秒内就除去了他们两人的衣物：“艾玛。”

“你想换姿势？”她握住他往自己的身体里送，声音里断了平稳黏了鼻音。她脖颈后仰，从喉咙连着胸部到小腹的曲线画出圆弧。她美得令他窒息。

“——为什么？”他问，晓得这并不是个好时候。但这一贯而终的问题，他已经说出了答案，他想要她的答案。任何答案。

“都已经这么久了，萨默斯，”她向下看他，额头贴着额头，呼吸融为一体：“你非要我说出那个字眼吗？”

 

-Drown You-

 

“等到这一次和复仇者的战斗结束，”斯科特贴向艾玛的抚摸，“你想要什么？”

艾玛停下了动作，跪坐在床铺的另一边，看起来是在认真考虑：“任何事物？”

“任何事物。”他承诺，这个世界，这个宇宙，他的凤凰之力。甚至平行宇宙。

她背光而立，轮廓陷进窗外的阴云里，雨滴的影子在她身上流淌。

“你和我。”最终她回答。

暴风雨停了。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
